


Passing the Time

by legendaryroar



Series: Matt/Shiro Crochet Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crochet, Established Relationship, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Matt likes to work from his room as much as possible after data collection. They've only just started dating, really, but if he's free, Shiro likes to hang out in his room while he works.





	Passing the Time

The data for Matt’s experiment was making less sense than it had two hours ago. Which didn’t make sense. It was like it was doing it on purpose. Which was a sure sign he really needed to step away.

With a tired groan, he put his tablet to the side and peered across his room.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered. “You haven’t even moved once in the last three hours.”

Shiro didn’t even look up from his hands, which were skilfully handling the yarn and hook in that way Matt still found sexy even though he was fairly sure it was weird he thought so.

“I got up and left an hour ago to get more yarn from my room,” Shiro said absently, his hands still moving without pause, his lap covered with whatever it was he was making. Matt had given up guessing what it was. Had to be a sweater or a blanket at this point, but he didn’t know anything about the hobby. “You were insulting your data by that point.”

“Do not insult my relationship with my data just because it takes up more of my time. Honestly, you really need to work on that jealousy of yours, Shiro.”

Shiro looked up. “Jealousy? No, I love to watch you going at your data,” he said with a wink.

A shiver passed over Matt. **“Please don’t wink at me, you look weird,”** he said, as his cheeks started to warm up. “Sitting there, crocheting like a grandma and making inappropriate jokes. I’m shocked!”

Shiro just snorted and looked back down at his work. “Turned on is more like it. You can’t back track. You think crochet is hot.”

Matt groaned and slumped in his chair. “Are you ever going to let me forget that?”

The smirk on Shiro’s face was answer enough, and Matt closed his eyes and groaned again. He’d still been a bit drunk when he’d hacked the Garrison security feeds to track down Shiro the day after drunkenly hitting on him. If he had been completely sober, he’d have been too embarrassed by his own terrible flirting to show his face.

He was just lucky Shiro found it all amusing and charming enough to actually go out with him. And that he’d enjoyed himself enough to continue.

“What are you making anyway?” he asked, getting up and crossing the room to sit on the bed with him.

“Something for Katie,” Shiro answered, flashing him a smile.

Matt made an embarrassing sound and tried to cover it with a cough. “My Katie?” he asked, once he thought he had control of his voice.

He didn’t.

They’d only been dating for a month, and now Shiro was making something for his sister? How had he gotten so damn lucky?

Shiro slipped his hook free and reached over, gently tapping the end against Matt’s nose. “You’ve gone pink.”

Matt reached up and rubbed his nose, not entirely insulted by how smug Shiro looked, but not completely pleased by it either.

“Her birthday is coming up. You said she’s always stealing your sweaters, so I’m making her one,” Shiro continued, his own face turning a little pink. “Size won’t matter, since she obviously doesn’t mind wearing your clothes.”

“How’d you pick a colour?” Matt asked, trying to ignore how his face felt like it was on fire.

Shiro always seemed to remember everything he said to him, and it never ceased to make Matt’s stomach defy biology and do somersaults inside his body.

“Everyone likes green,” Shiro said simply, putting his things away in the ridiculously adorable bag he’d made himself. Matt had mocked him for it, of course, but it was still ridiculous to see him carrying it around even if it was also adorable.

“You know you don’t have to get her anything, we’ve only been seeing each other for a month, you haven’t even met her yet,” Matt muttered, his voice getting quieter and quieter as Shiro turned back to look at him.

“It’s your size,” Shiro said, his shoulders hunching up a little. “If you want, keep it for yourself. You don’t have to give it to her if you’re not comfortable with—”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Matt quickly interrupted. “I’m just saying you shouldn’t feel like you have to make her something.”

Shiro snorted. “I like making things for people. It’s no trouble at all, and it was my idea anyway.”

Matt nodded even though his stomach was still acting counter to its function. One month in and Shiro was making something for Katie without even being nudged. He was never letting this incredibly attractive but incredibly weird man go.

“I can’t believe you just spent three hours sitting there while I worked,” he said, shuffling closer.

Shiro chuckled, reaching over and brushing Matt’s cheek with his thumb. “It’s better than sitting in my room alone. You fill the silence with the most interesting sounds while you work. It’s better than TV.”

“You mutter to yourself too,” Matt huffed.

With a laugh, Shiro clambered off the bed and stretched. Matt shamelessly eyed his stomach where his shirt rode up.

“You know what we need?” Shiro asked.

Several things popped into Matt’s mind at once. “Sex?” he said, cringing a moment later at how completely stupid that was to say when all his ideas had been much more descriptive.

Shiro snorted. “Always. But later, I’m hungry,” Shiro said. “Let’s go down and freak out all the cadets. They should be having dinner right about now, and since the graduates and officers will all be at that special dinner we’re hiding from, they’ll probably be breaking so many regulations. The mere sight of us will cause panic.”

Matt’s stomach lurched. “What dinner?” Scrambling off the bed, he grabbed his tablet and opened the calendar. “Crap! I didn’t realise today was today!”

“Okay, the special dinner _I’m_ hiding from,” Shiro corrected with a laugh, taking the tablet from him and putting it down. “C’mon, you love freaking out the cadets.”

Shiro looped and arm around his shoulders and started leading him towards the door, grabbing their uniform jackets off the hangers by the door.

“You are such a terrible influence,” Matt groaned. “And no one ever believes me.”

The only response he got to that was more laughter.

“I can’t believe they chose you as their poster boy,” Matt grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @beelsebutt and written for @shattsunday. Prompt line is bolded within the text. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [@legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
